humans_vs_aliensfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutants
Mutants are a very powerful versions of humans/aliens that are made of biomass (sometimes) , and possibly can infect others to make an army. These NPCs can be dangerous sometimes, and you should be scared if you see some gigantic mutated abomination chasing after you! Anyways, these are some of the mutants that will be in Humans vs Aliens. Mutants are made by getting the infectious gamepass, this gamepass lets you gain the injector as well as lots of new weapons, and a class just for infectionous like you (unless you didn't get it)! All you need to do is inject a dead body, or even living people then wait for them to be mutated! This will completely destroy their body, and they can't do anything about it since the thing injected into them controls their body! These mutations can be very painful, the more bigger the mutant the more painful it is for them. Click the links of the mutants to see more information in them, they also mention the mutations as well. Common These mutants are what you usually get when you inject someone they are weak, but might cause some damage in groups. Squirmer Very weak mutant, but even though it is weak it can still be useful for dealing with melee NPCs (like Holographer). They might try to trip you so be careful when fighting these. NPCs with melees may struggle trying to hit it, but its more likely they can either way. You may get this mutant often when you inject someone. Scratcher The scratcher is a pretty strong mutant. These mutants are like tanks, and can resist lots of damage. The scratcher is tough, and can hit targets in groups with the claws it gains through mutation. However, it may have trouble if the opponent they face is quick, and dodge these attacks. Chomper The chomper is the only mutant in this category that can infect. These may start armies very easily due to it being able to infect hoards of NPCs. They are able to transform enemies by biting to make them into common mutants, and this includes themselves. They usually have long necks which they use to bite people easier. They are sorta faster than your normal speed, so be careful when they come rushing towards you. Mimic This mutant is able to change the form of itself to look like an enemy NPC. This disguise will let them go pass their enemies with no trouble what so ever. They can be detected if they are a little too close to a NPC, and the Mimic will attack them back if they do notice it. The Mimic is only able to attack by punching the enemy, or slapping them. They are normal health to fit normal NPC health, and barely mutate so they can be able to disguise themselves perfectly. Also, these NPCs might even use the weapons of their enemy to fit in even more. However, players are able to detect these easier if they have no weapons at all, and are going to their base. [[Leech|'Leech']] The leech mutant isn't spawned by injector nor mutation, but instead made by a mutant NPC. These mutants are able to bite unsuspecting foes, and lunge at them with their sharp teeth. If they get the chance they can cling onto your head, and slowly kill you while turning you into a mutant if they successfully kill you. They can only turn you into Common mutants, expect itself. Rare Gaser The gaser is a explosive mutant which explodes when a enemy comes close to it. This explosion mutates anyone in it, and is more likely to create the Runner mutant, and can make common mutants usually. They might leave acid behind as well which damage NPCs that are clumsy enough to fall into it, and be mutated into one of the common mutants. If the gaser dies, and doesn't explode then it will leave gas behind which slowly infect people inside of it. However, if you have a gas mask you can be fine inside the gas.